Warriors
by EraKnight
Summary: Warrior fic drabbles 1st one is about Jayfeather and the final battle and I'm going to write others about diferent characters 2nd-Bluestar's last moments
1. Chapter 1:The Last Battle

**A/N: Wish me luck! This is the second copy of my first fic and thanks for telling me my mistake. (I'm really sorry abou that!) This is going to be a Jayfeather fic and I'm thinking of making it a series of different fics. They are not going to be related to this one, okay. This one will be for the last battle the way I would have wrote it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Jayfeather.**

It was a bright sunny morning, hiding what would soon happen. Jayfeather could feel it in his bones, the feeling that the final battle would start soon. It would be bloody and many would die. He should probably start getting ready for it.

He wondered breifly what it would feel like to be in Star Clan. His clanmates were moving slowly about him, oblivious to his thoughts.

As Jayfeather slowly walked towards the medicine cat den, he thought about his powers. Why hadn't it been some other cat? He was the blind, grumpy medicine cat,nothing special.

How many cats would die during the final battle? How many would fight on the clans' side? He knew about wounds and had been in a fight himself, but he wished he could do more. The clans were on the line. All the clans were on the line, including Star Clan.

He sighed as he started sorting through herbs. He would need them after the battle. He also needed to check if the elders had ticks.

He started think about how he would live if Hollyleaf or Lionblaze died. He didn't think he could live if either on of them died. It made him want to cry. He would not cry. Jayfeather growled under his breath. He wanted to run away from all of this, for it to turn back to normal. He wanted it to be how it used to be, everyone happy and the kits running everywhere, the elders shouting at them.

All of these things he wished for wouldn't happen until the end of the battle. It would take time. He went out of the medicine cat's den to look for Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. They were sitting together, talking. Jayfeather sat beside Hollyleaf. "I want to say goodbye just in case one of us... doesn't make it," explainded Jayfeather.

"We'll all live through this, Jayfeather," Lionblaze said confidently.

"I hope so," Hollyleaf said.

~x~x~x~

They were fighting and Jayfeather was worried. They had to make it, they just had to. Many wounded cats were brought to the medicine cats. Jayfeather worried every time it was a dark colored cat or golden one. But Hollyleaf and Lionblaze never came.

A triumph shriek rang in Jayfeather's ears. Tigerstar stood there with Firestar's limp body in his mouth. He tossed Firestar to the ground. Jayfeather could now see Firestar's eyes. They were open, so it was obvious that he was dead. Jayfeather kept on waiting to see his eyes come back to life. They never did.

Tigerstar bared his teeth, relishing his victory. "So," he said cheerfully,"Who's next?" At that moment, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze launched themselves at him.

It was a tumble of fur, teeth and claws. When the three jumped off Tigerstar, he was shreded and fading fast. Soon nothing was left of him.

Many cats were staring at them, but others were near Firestar and wailing. Sandstorm was sobbing and yelling at Firestar's body. Soon they pulled her away from him and buried his body back at camp.

Everything was back to normal. The kits played while the elders yelled at them. He was still a grumpy medicine. Sometimes he visited Star Clan in his dreams and saw Firestar, and he would tell Bramblestar, who was now leader, about it. Bramblestar would tell everyone about it. Everything was just as it should be for the four clans of the lake.


	2. Chapter 2: Home

**A/N: Second Chapter! This one's going to be Bluestar's point of view as she's dieing.**

_Water, filling my lungs. There are so many things I want to tell them, my kits and Fireheart. I want to tell them about Mosskit, Oakheart, and my sister, Snowfur._

_Is this how it feels to die? I don't believe I'm in Star Clan yet._

_Suddenly I see Oakheart coming towards me. He changes to Fireheart. What's going on? Everything in my head is going slower. I want to giggle, but I also want to cry._

_Fireheart's dragging me out of the water. Or is it Oakheart? I'm not very sure anymore. My kits. They should be up there. I need to hold on to this thought, so I can beg them for forgiveness, tell them I love them, once. Oakheart and Snowfur can wait for this._

_I'm on shore, I think. I can see their lips moving, my kits, saying my name._

"Forgive me," I managed to mutter out of my unresponsive lips. "I love you, and I didn't want to give you up, but I had to, for my clan."

"We forgive you, mother," Stonefur said. I managed one last breathe before I saw Oakheart and Mosskit, and Snowfur. There was Redtail, and Lionheart. I saw my mother and Whitestorm. I smiled.

I was home.


End file.
